Can I really be a BAD girl Forever?
by RyomaEchizenluv
Summary: Growing up in the perfect family wasn't enough for me, I needed something more. I needed a challenge, something to get my mind away from the past and into the future. Read to find out more.


CHARCTER  
HAYASE YAMAGUCHI  
-17 years old  
-Older sister to Amire  
-doesn't like to fight unless it is protecting the people that she loves

AMIRE YAMAGUCHI  
-16years old  
-youger sister of Hayase  
-hates fighting but will when needed

MITSUKI EMURA  
-17years old  
-hayase best friend

TOMOYO YOKOTE  
-17years old  
-hayase friend and trusted member

LUCIA TOYAMA  
-16years old  
-amire best friend

TSUBAKI SIWARI  
-16years old  
-amire second best friend

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE DURING THE FIRST SEASON OF GOKUSEN. THOUGH I MIGHT ADDD RANDOM CHRACTER FROM THE OTHER TWO.

* * *

~DEAR JOURNAL~  
TODAY IS THE VERY FIST DAY OF SCHOOL FOR ME AND MY SISTER AT THE NEW SCHOOL.I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ME AND MY SISTER,AMIRE,HAD TO MOVE JUST BECAUSE I GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH WASN'T THAT BIG OF A ...UMM NOW THAT I TOUGH ABOUT IT NEVER YOU KNOW TEACHERS,THEY MAKE EVERYTHING SEEM SO BIG. WELL WRITE MORE TOMORROW  
~~~HAYASE~~~

~~HAYASE POV~~  
AFTER TUCKING AWAY MY JOURNAL I WENT DOWN STAIRS AND HAD BREAKFAST WITH MY LITTLE SISTER AND DAD. MY MOM WAS SUPPOSE TO MOVE WITH US TO OUR NEW HOME BUT SHE HAD SOME UNFINISH BUSINESS TO DO AT THE COMPANY. I WAS REALLY SURPRISE WHEN MY DAD TOLD ME THAT I WILL BE ATTENDING THE SCHOOL THAT OUR AUNT IS TEACHING AT. AMIRE WAS EXTREMELY HYPER TO BE GOING THERE BUT THE ONLY PROBLEM IS OUR AUNT DOESN'T KNOW WHAT WE LOOK LIKE. AFTER FINISHING BREAKFAST ME AND AMIRE WAS ON OUR WAY TO SCHOOL. WE ARE ATTENDING SHIROKIN HIGH SCHOOL. ALONG THE WAY WE BUMB INTO SOME OF THE STUDENT. WHEN WE FINALLY ARRIVE AT THE SCHOOL GATES THE PRINCIPAL WAS THERE WELCOMING US.

"HELLO WELCOME TO SHIROKIN GAKUEN. IT IS AN HONORED TO HAVE YOU BOTH ATTEDNING OUR SCHOOL," THE PRICIPAL SAID.

"WHY THANK YOU," AMIRE REPLIED BACK.

"FOLLOW ME AND I WILL SHOW YOU TWO TO YOUR CLASS. THOUGH I AM SORRY THAT YOU GUYS HAD TO BE PLACE IN THIS PARTICULAR CLASS, IT WAS THE ONLY CLASS THAT HAD OPENINGS, AGAIN WE'RE REALLY SORRY" THE PRINCIPAL STATED.

AS WE WERE MAMKING OUR WAY TO THE CLASSROOM, I NOTICE THAT ALL THE GUYS WERE LOOKING US. WHEN WE REACH THE CLASS ROOM THERE WERE LOTS OF LOUD NOISES COMING FROM THE INSIDE AND A FAINT FEMALE VOICE TELLING THEM TO QUITE DOWN AND TO PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS.

"QUITE DOWN!" THE PRINCIPAL SCREAM.

THE WHOLE CLASS IMMEDIATLY SETTLE DOWN AND RETURN TO THEIR SEATS. WE STARTED TO MAKE OUR WAY TO THE BACK OF THE CLASS AS T HE TEACHER WAS INTRODUCING HERSELF.

"YAMAGUCHI KUMIKO, 23 SINGLE. NICE TO MEET YOU" SHE SAID.

I WAS FOLLOWING AMIRE BUT AS SOON AS SHE SAID SINGLE MY PHONE STARTED TO VIBRATE AND I QUICKLY TURNED AROUND AND HEADED OUT THE DOOR. LUCKLY THE PRINCIPAL LEFT ALREADY.

~~OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM~~

"HELLO HAYASE SPEAKING," I SAID.

"HAYASE THIS IS MOMMY" THE PERSON REPLIED.

"OH HI MOM, WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME NOW?" I ASKED HER.

"WELL JUST WONDERING IF YOU CAN PICK UP SOME THINGS ON YOUR WAY HOME TODAY FOR A LITTLE PARTY WE'RE THROWING," MOM SAID.

"YEAH SURE WHY NOT," I REPLIED BACK.

"OK THEN, I NEED YOU TO PICK UP SOME FUGU, KOBE BEEF, INGREDIANTS FOE MISO SOUP, RICE, SASHIMI, TEMPURA, TOFU, VEGETABLES AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU FIND DELISIOUS. I'LL PAY YOU BACK THE MONEY WHEN YOU GET HOME OK?" MOM STATED.

"OK THEN SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL," I REPLIED.

AFTER ENDING THE CALL INSTEAD OF RETURNING BACK TO THE CLASSROOM I LEFT THE SCHOOL AND WENT TO THE LOCAL SUPER MARKET.

~~MEANWHILE IN THE CLASSROOM~~

~~AMIRE POV~~  
IT HAS BEEN 30MIN SINCE HAYASE LEFT THE CLASSROOM AND NEVER CAME BACK. I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED AND BEING ALONE IN A ROOM WITH BOYS IF MAKING ME VERY NERVOUS. THANKFULLY I WAS IN THE BACK AND I MAKES IT HARD FOR THE GUYS TO LOOK AT ME. I STARTED TO TEXT HAYASE WHEN SHE DIDN'T RETURN. APARTENTLY SHE WAS ON AN ERRAND FOR MOTHER AND FELT LIKE DITCHING THE CLASS. I WANTED TO DITCH TOO BUT BEING THE GOOD STUDENT THAT I AM I THOUGHT WISELY AND ENDED UP SNEAKINGO UT WHEN THE TEACHER WASN'T LOOKING.

~~SHIN POV~~  
I WAS SLEEPING IN THE BACK WHEN I HEARD THE PRICIPAL BOOM AT THE CLASS TELLING EVERYONE TO SETTLE DOWN. I THEN NOTICEE THE TWO GIRL STANDING BEHIND THE PRINCIPAL, THEY WERE PRETTY CUTE AND I WAS WONDERING WHY THEY WERE IN THIS CLASS INSTEAD OF THE OTHER NONVOILENT CLASS. AFTER THE PRINCIPAL TOLD SOMETHING TO THE NEW STUDENTS HE LEFT AND THE NEW TEACHER STARTED INTRODUCING HERSELF. I NOTICE THAT ONE OF THE NEW STUDENTS IMMEDIATLY WENT OUT THE DOOR.

'MMMM... THIS YEAR WILL BE INTERESTING' I THOUGHT TO MYSELF.

* * *

OMG IT HAS BEEN FOREVER ASINCE I LAST UPDATED. Gosh the cap lock was bothering me. Well all i have to say it that I hope you enjoy this FF and any comment or review will really help me. be as brutal as you want, i can take it. *goes and put on protection gear*. Please ENJOY!


End file.
